Various ways of scanning of visual graphics to retrieve information are currently available. For example, many mobile device applications allow scanning of matrix bar codes (e.g., quick response, or “QR”, codes) that may include various sets of data included in a graphical display area. Typically, such embedded data may include a uniform resource locator (or “URL”, “web address”, or “link”, etc.) that points to a particular web site associated with the QR code. However, the website may not receive any information from or about the user when the user accesses the site through the QR code.
In addition, many applications require data transfer among a sub-set of users (e.g., contact information between a first and second user). For instance, a user of a social networking site may wish to send data to a set of selected users and receive associated data back from a the set of selected users (or a sub-set thereof).
Lead Retrieval systems are widely used at networking events where each attendee is associated with a bar code. Bar code scanners are then used to create a one way exchange of information (i.e., fixed information regarding each attendee may be encoded into the bar code). If, for example, an attendee's information is incorrect (or needs to be updated, etc.), the attendee would have to have a new bar code generated.
Therefore there exists a need for a graphical code that allows an automated two-way exchange of dynamically updateable information among appropriate parties.